The Amazing Spider-Man: the Defenders
by cornholio4
Summary: A spin off from my Marvel United Story. Spidey has to deal with a team of superhero wannables called the Defenders! Can the Defenders impress Spidey or will they more than likely just show how bad they are at superheroics? Based in the universe of TASM and the MCU.


**The Amazing Spider-Man: the Defenders**

**This is in the universe of my Marvel United story and is based on the Amazing Spider-Man movie. This was inspired by issue #6 of the Ultimates 2.**

It was night in New York City and Peter Parker as Spider-Man was slinging about the city. It had been a week since he stopped Curt Connors the Lizard on Oscorp Tower and he was able to carry on his vigilante life alright.

"There is the warehouse I am looking for." Peter said to himself spotting a warehouse near the pier. He had gotten information from thugs he had beaten that criminals had been using that as a safehouse and that tonight there would be an appearance from the crime boss Silvio Manfredi also known as Silvermane.

He then jumped down to the entrance when he heard a female voice said "oh my gosh...that's Spider-Man!"

Peter turned around and thought for a moment he was looking at a late night Cosplay party. There was a man in a dark blue spandex suit with a hockey pad over it, a large red cape with the ends connected to the spandex suit meaning they were supposed to be wings and a mask looking like a hawk. Peter thought he looked like a cross between Nite Owl from Watchmen and the hockey pad wearing Batman imitators from the beginning of the Dark Knight.

There were also a black man wearing a black suit and a dark blue cloak with the hood up. Next to the cloaked man was a blonde woman in a white spandex suit wearing a belt full of daggers.

Finally there was a brown haired woman in a blue sports bra, blue trousers and blue cat headpiece on her head. She also had whiskers painted on her face.

"Greetings Spider-Man!" the man dressed like a bird said in a gruff voice that even Christian Bale would have found ridiculous "We are the Defenders and I am Nighthawk the leader!"

Peter realised these must have been some of those wannabe hero imitators who have been popping up since the Avengers saved New York from the aliens months ago.

"I am Cloak with the power of the Dark Dimension!" the hooded man said trying to have his cloak float in the wind dramatically.

"I am Dagger with the power of these daggers!" the blonde woman said trying to pose with two of her daggers dramatically.

"Finally I am Hellcat!" the brown haired woman then said striking a pose which reminded Peter of the poster for the Catwoman movie.

"_What have you gotten yourself into Peter?_" Peter thought as he smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Forget about the X Men or the Avengers, we are the next great superhero team!" Nighthawk said trying to look threatening "We got word that Silvermane is in his area and we have this reporter from the Daily Bugle come with us so he can report us taking down this criminal mastermind!"

Peter then noticed with him hiding in the shadows was a brown haired man with glasses and in a business suit and he had a camera. "Spidey thank god I have been stuck being with these losers, my name is Ben Urich from the Daily Bugle." Said the man coming towards Peter "you think I can have some pictures of you taking down the thugs inside?"

"Uh sure." Peter said shrugging and the one known as 'Nighthawk' coughed to get Peter's attention.

"We would like to extend an invitation for you to join us!" 'Nighthawk' said but Peter ignored him as he webslinged himself to the window of the warehouse.

"Make sure not to let any of the thugs see you Ben and to get me good side!" Peter said to Ben as he web slinged in.

"You got it Spidey!" Ben said excited as he went away. Then the 'Defenders' looked at eachother.

"What are we going to do Kyle, Spider-Man is gonna steal out thunder!" exclaimed 'Cloak' looking annoyed.

"Tyrone's right, the only reason I decided to do this hero business was to get famous." said 'Dagger' looking cross.

"Settle down and don't use our real identities Tandy, Tyrone...I mean Cloak and Dagger." Said the man we will now call Kyle.

"Nighthawk is right guys." Said 'Hellcat' to the team "let's just go in and show Spider-Man why we are the new heavy hitters on the superhero community!"

"Yeah what Patsy...Hellcat says!" Kyle said and the team nodded.

"DEFENDERS FOREVER!" they then said together as they lifted up their arms in the air.

Inside Peter was on the ceiling spying on several gangsters. One of them was an old man with silver hair, black business suit and an orange tie. This was the current leader of New York's organized crime Silvermane himself.

"You sure we will not get caught by the police boss?" asked one of the thugs. Silvermane then smacked the thug on the head.

"Don't be stupid they won't and even if they do, they are too incompetent to catch an idiot in a spider themed suit!" Silvermane shouted looking agitated.

Peter then dropped down silently and took down two thugs from behind saying "you mean me, don't you!"

"GET HIM!" Silvermane ordered as the Peter used his Spider Sense to dodge the bullets that were coming his way and to beat up the thugs.

"Defenders Assemble!" a voice said and they all turned to see Kyle on top of a ledge with his arms spread out holding onto his cape trying to make himself look dramatic. Then the other Defenders members entered and Kyle jumped down...

But tripped on his cape causing him to land on the ground. "I think my ankle is hurt!" Kyle moaned.

As Peter was managing to beat up the thugs no problem Tyrone and Patsy were struggling to even block the vicious punches the thugs were giving him. Kyle did manage to trip a thug with his hurt ankle (possibly making it worse) and Tandy nearly got stabbed by a thug who took a knife from her belt.

Patsy was almost viciously beat down before Peter saved her. Soon most of the thugs were beaten down. "Next time leave the hero business to those who actually know what they are doing." Peter scolded the Defenders who were managing to get off the ground.

Peter noticed Silvermane trying to get away until he webslinged to him and then knocked him out with a punch.

He then tied Silvermane up in web as the police came. "Defenders retreat!" Kyle said and his fellow Defenders had to help him walk as they went to their mode of transportation – a jeep with the words "DEFEND MOBILE" painted on the side.

"Jonah will love these pictures!" said Ben smiling coming out of his hiding spot and went away as Peter gave Silvermane to the police and then web slinged away.

The next day the four Defenders members were at a cafe in their normal clothes and Kyle's leg was in a cast. They were looking over the newspaper article in the Daily Bugle about Spider-Man catching Silvermane.

"We didn't even get mentioned!" shouted Tandy in agitation. The other members looked glum.

"We just need to work on our fighting." Patsy said trying to be optimistic "once we get better at fighting bad guys then the world will know what heavy hitters we are!"

Then the other members nodded.

**Yeah you might be seeing the Defenders again in my Marvel United sequel. Nighthawk and Hellcat were in the Ultimate Defenders team this was based on while Cloak and Dagger weren't. I apologise if you are fans of these characters and were insulted by this but it was just supposed to be a retelling of that issue of Ultimates 2.**


End file.
